


a coach and a thief

by allva



Category: Eyeshield 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allva/pseuds/allva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the new girl come to school and becomes the coach for the football team. how will the team react when they find out that the coach is  famous thief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One morning fire being dragged by police officers into a school. All the students that were in the hall started at her. 

— Principal’s office ---

Officer1: this is the only school that might finally educate her

Officer2: she has to pass all of her classes or she goes to jail

Principal: then send her to jail

Officer1: judge’s order, sorry

Principal: fine

The officers left.

Principal: here is your uniform, go change in the girl’s bathroom and here is you schedule

Fire walked into the girl’s bathroom and in 2 minutes she came out wearing the uniform, but left the top two buttons unbuttoned and asked the principal if she can walk around the building. The principal said, “Yes”. Fire walked until she was at the football field and saw the football team practicing. Fire observed and whispered, “There is a 10% chance of beating the knights” the football player wearing a jersey with the number 1 walked up to her and said, “What do you mean 10%?” “I mean that you team is not ready to face the knights, not yet anyway” said fire. A girl with pink hair walked over and said, “ Hiruma-san, leave her alone," all he did was tch and walked off. “ sorry if he did anything bad, by the way are you that girl that those two police officers dragged in here,” she asked, “ yeah, my name is fire” “I’m mamori and that was Hiruma”. “If I might ask, who is the running back,” asked fire, “ that would be eyeshield 21” answered mamori. “Who is eyeshield 21?” asked fire, “ I don’t know his true identIty, sorry” answered mamori. “One more question, is this your wallet?” asked fire holding up a pink wallet. “Yes, how did you do that,” asked mamori, “it is one of the reasons that I got locked up” answered fire. “Fuking manager, get over here” Hiruma yelled, “you’re the manager of the football team,” asked fire “yeah” answered mamori. “Hand this to Hiruma” said fire hand mamori a wallet. Mamori ran and handed the wallet to Hiruma, while fire walked away.

~~~ With Hiruma and others ~~~

“Here is your wallet, Hiruma-san” said mamori handing the wallet to Hiruma. “How did you get my wallet,” asked Hiruma, “fire stole it” answered mamori. “Whose fire,” asked Hiruma, “that girl you were yelling at” answered mamori. Hiruma walked into the clubhouse and wrote in his black book.

\--- Time skip ---

Fire walked around some more and then went back to the football field when the bell ringed.

Fire: maybe they can, but then again if they find the knight’s weakness then the chances will become 40%

???: What is their weakness?

Fire turned around and saw Hiruma.

Fire: I’m not going to tell you

Hiruma: even if I tell everyone your secret?

Fire: I don’t have any secrets

Hiruma took out his black book and turned it to the page he wrote her name.

Hiruma: you killed FBI, CIA, and police officers

Fire: that isn’t a secret

Hiruma: your dad killed your mom and older brother, you shot him and ran away

Fire: shut up

Hiruma: tell me what I need to know then

Fire: their weakness is a secret that you will never know

Hiruma: you still carry the gun

Fire: so what if I do?

Hiruma: it belongs to your brother

Fire: I should care why?

Hiruma: I can tell the police that the gun is on you right now

Fire: you wouldn’t dare?

 


	2. new coach?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would hiruma dare? find out here.

Hiruma: tell me their weakness and I won’t

Fire sighs.

Fire: their weakness is the quarterback’s long legs and if eyeshield can change speed then he can get past their defense, shin can only go a certain speed and eyeshield will have to go faster if you want to win, so are you going to tell the cops?

Hiruma: no

Fire: can I have some peace now?

Hiruma walked away.

~~~ With fire~~~

Fire: he looks familiar; I wonder who he reminds me of?

Fire put her finger to her chin and thought.

Fire snapped her fingers.

Fire: now I know, he reminds of demon-kun

— Time skip —

In the afternoon the team was on the field training.

Hiruma: come on you fuking chibis run faster

Fire: if you train probably then you probably have a 60%and with a proper coach then your chances go up to 80%

Hiruma turned around.

Fire: knowing their weakness the chances are at 40%

Hiruma: we need to talk

Fire: no

Hiruma grabbed her arm and pulled her into the clubhouse and shut the door behind them.

Fire: I said I don’t want to talk

Hiruma was a centimeter away from her face.

Fire: what are you going to do?

Hiruma: I’m going to let you coach the team, but you must do what I say during a game

Fire: as long as it keeps me out of jail I’m in

Hiruma and fire walked out of the clubhouse as everyone was about to come in. mamori walked up to fire.

Mamori: what did you two talk about?

Fire: I’m the coach

Mamori: well it will be good to work with you

Fire: you to

—Next day—

Fire walked into the clubhouse, she sat on the couch and pulled out her phone. She checked the time.

Fire: figures I come here at 1 o’ clock in the freaking morning

Fire put here phone in her pocket and pulled some papers out of her book bag.

Fire: hmm, if eyeshield is able to run at 2.2 seconds then he will be able to get past shin and tackle their quarterback

After one hour she fell asleep on the couch.

—4 o’ clock—

Hiruma waked into the clubhouse and saw fire asleep on the couch. He walked up to her and saw that she has been working on some game plays.

Hiruma* interesting*

Hiruma faced fire when he heard her phone alarm going off. Fire blinked her eyes open then sat up and stretched. She then reached for her phone and turned off the alarm.

Fire (rubbing her eyes): morning Hiruma, what time is it?

Hiruma: 4 in the morning

Fire: oh

Hiruma: what time did you get here?

Fire: 1 in the morning

Hiruma: these the new game plays?

Fire: yeah, if the training I put you guys through then the chances will go up to around 96%

Hiruma: how will we reach 100%?

Fire: don’t know, but you guys better be ready for a true demon’s training

Fire grabbed the papers and walked out of the clubhouse.

??: morning fire

Fire turned and saw mamori and a brunette boy waving at her.

Fire: hey mamori, and huh?

Mamori: this is sena, the team’s secretary

Fire: oh, hello sena

Murmur: so what type of training is the team going to do today?

Fire: a true demon’s

Sena: if a demon is going to train us then Hiruma-san is perfect for the task

Fire: he isn’t going to train you, I am

Mamori: sena fire is the team’s couch

Sena: oh

Fire: sena right?

Sena: yeah

Fire: go get eyeshield 21

Sena: why?

Fire: he needs to train

Sena: oh, okay

Sena ran toward into the clubhouse.

 


	3. demon's training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how is team going to survive with the new coach's training?

Fire: mamori, I need you to time him

Mamori: what time are you going to make him run?

Fire: if we’re ever going to beat the knights he needs to run 2.2 second

Mamori: 2.2 seconds, that’s impossible

Fire: no it's not, I ran faster

Mamori: how fast did you run?

Fire:1 second flat

Mamori: impossible

Fire: okay time me then

Mamori: okay, ready set go

Fire ran to the other side of the field.

Fire: whats the time?

Mamori: .1 second

Fire: see told you

Everyone came out of the change rooms.

Fire: good, now Hiruma since you’re the quarter back you throw the balls as far as you can

Fire: you, you’re the kicker right?

Musashi: yeah

Fire: go kick the balls

Musashi: on it

He left.

Fire: you and you go and practice defense

Kurt & daikichi: right

Fire: monkey boy go and try to catch the balls that Hiruma throw

Monta: I’m not a monkey Max!

Fire: just go

Monta: okay Max!

Fire: eyeshield, you are going to run to the other side of the field in 2.2 seconds

Eyeshield (sena): but its impossible

Fire: that’s why we’re going to make it possible

Eyeshied (sena) got in to a running stance.

Fire: ready set go

He ran as fast as he could to the other side of the field.

Fire: whats the time?

Mamori: 3.9 seconds

Fire: again

He ran back to the side fire was on.

Fire: time?

Mamori: 3.8 seconds

Fire sighed.

Fire: again

He ran to the other side.

Fire: time?

Mamori: 3.7 seconds

Fire: we need to get 2.2 second, guess I have to bust things up a not, eyeshield get over here

He ran toward fire.

Eyeshield (sena): what is it?

Fire: you're going to race me

Eyeshield (sena): why?

Fire: if you're going to be fast then you have to race the fastest there is

Eyeshield (sena): okay

Fire: were going to go from one side to the other

Eyeshield (sena): okay

Fire: ready set go

They ran, eyeshield going full speed, while fire was parley fast.

Fire: enough fun

When fire stepped on her right foot she gained speed and past eyeshield.

Fire: hurry up

When eyeshield got to the side she speeded to the other side, fire going slow then fast and eyeshield going fast the whole time.

 


	4. speed training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> run sena run, what is fire doing?

Eyeshield (sena): how did you do that?

Fire: change speed, go slow at first and build up power and when your ready burst and go fast

Eyeshield (sena): how did you learn to do that?

Fire: when I was in Africa

Fire: back to training

Eyeshield (sena): okay

Fire walked into the clubhouse and grabbed her bag.

Fire: man I wonder how long this will last?

She opened a medicine bottle and dumped the whole thing in her mouth, then grabbed her water bottle and drunk some of the water.

Fire: now who are we going to be facing?

Fire looked at the papers.

Fire: oh the snakes, they will be easy since we have Hiruma

 Mamori: fire

Fire: what?

Mamori: his time is 2.3 seconds

Fire: good, again

Mamori: what is that medicine you took?

Fire: its nothing

Mamori: if it was nothing then why did you take it?

Fire: its nothing that you need to worry about

Mamori walked away and went back to timing eyeshield (sena).

Fire: mamori when does practice end?

Mamori: at 4:20

Fire: okay

Fire took out her phone and checked the time.

Fire: 3:58 *sigh* 72 minutes left

Mamori: fire

Fire: huh?

Mamori: his time is 2.2 seconds

Fire: great, one more time

Fire looked at her phone.

Fire: 68 minutes left

Fire faced the field and sighed.

Fire: come on try harder, if you want to win the Christmas bowl then keep working, no brakes you got me

Mamori: fire his time is 2.1 seconds

Fire: great just the time I wanted

Fire’s phone started to ring; she looked at the caller id which readied Alice. She answered her phone.

Fire: yo, sup

Alice: we got a case

Fire: now?

Alice: yes now

Fire: okay I’ll see what I can do, send pm there

Alice: she is on her way right now

Fire: okay, see ay later

Fire hung up.

Fire: hey mamori

Mamori: yeah?

Fire: there’s some businesses that I have to take care of, you mind watching the team while I’m gone?

Mamori: sure

Fire: thanks

Fire grabbed her bag and left.

— With fire —

Fire: this the place?

Alice: yup

Fire: cool, how long do I have?

Alice: 10 minutes

Fire: okay

Fire rollerbladed toward the bank.

 


	5. Author's Notes

I am having a bit of writer's block and I just thought that I want you the readers to tell me what you guys might what the characters in the story to do next and if there were any pairings you guys want me to write about.

 

Comment, send me a message or email me and I will see what I can do.

My email is fireblazenight@yahoo.com


End file.
